


The Super Earp Challenge

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A bit of Wayhaught at the end, F/F, Wynhaught one shot, i love them, they are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Apparently Nicole has a thing for getting drunk when she's left alone with Wynonna





	The Super Earp Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

“It's time for one more shot, Haught!”

Wynonna shouted as she got up from her chair next to Nicole at the front porch of the homestead. With a bottle of whiskey on her hands she walked towards the remaining of the 12 lined up soup cans they  had settled earlier near the fence of the Earp property.

Nicole sighed and braced herself to get up too, wishing taking one step after the other  wasn't as hard as she thought it would be after 8 doses or so of whiskey. She had stopped counting a while ago.

Nicole knew she would probably regret this in the morning. Not the spending time with Wynonna thing, but more like the let's play a drinking game thing Wynonna convinced her to join in.

She had to admit, though. Get stuck with the eldest Earp wasn't so bad, especially when Nicole's girlfriend locked herself up in a lab with two of her other friends to search for hidden messages in old BBD files. Wynonna didn't think twice before saying “Nope” to that and head back to the homestead.

It took one look from Waverly for Nicole to understand what she was asking. To not let Wynonna wonder alone. Not after such little time had passed since Alice left.

Nicole agreed with a small smile and even though she wanted to spend time with Waverly, she also worried about her friend. So she stopped Wynonna at the Sheriff department's front door and asked if she needed a ride.

The way Wynonna thanked her, with her head down and no sassy in her voice made Nicole think that she was thanking her for much more than just a ride home. Maybe for not leaving her alone no matter how hard Wynonna was trying to be left alone.

The Earp Sisters had a thing for unspoken messages. Luckily Nicole had become good on reading those.

When they reached the homestead, Wynonna invited Nicole to wait for Waverly there. They sat in silence in the front porch for a while, until Wynonna suddenly groaned claiming she was so bored she was planning a visit to Clootie soon.

“What you and Waverly do to pass the time?” Wynonna asked and Before Nicole barely opened her mouth, she cut. “Ew. No. I don't wanna know that”.

Nicole looked at her with side eyes. “I was gonna say that we watch TV, or make dinner, or play card games.” Wynonna still looked unimpressed. “Sometimes we… read?”

“Blehhhh. You guys are no fun. I'm bringing the Whiskey.”

Somewhere around the first quarter of the bottle Wynonna decided to play a game. So they lined up 12 cans near the fence and  they had to drink twice before shooting one can from 10 meters (32.8 feet) away. The first one to miss would lose.

Now there were 4 cans left. Or maybe the amount of whiskey she drank was making Nicole seeing double.

Wynonna drank almost the whole thing there was left and got in position to shoot with peacemaker.

Nicole had always admired the other woman for her shooting skills, especially with a heavy gun like that. Nicole wasn't sure if she herself would be able to hold it with one hand without losing aim. But Wynonna did it, gracefully even.

It would be a surprise if she had missed the shot.

“You're up, Haught!”

Wynonna passed her the whiskey after finishing her victory dance. There wasn't much left, so Nicole drank the whole thing and grabbed her gun.

When she concentrated on the cans, she noticed that, surprisingly, there  were only two left, even though her foggy mind distinctively remembered Wynonna shooting only once. So, unless Wynonna had double bullets, the drinking had her seeing things twice.

But she got ready to shoot anyway, taking a while to decide which can was the real one. Deciding for the one in the right, she pressed the trigger, and when all the cans got out of her view, Nicole knew she had made the right choice.

That, and the fact that Wynonna jumped on her back screaming victory as if it was her who had hit the last target. Nicole held her the best she could and even ran towards Waverly’s jeep, that had just arrived, still with Wynonna on her back.

The drunkenness though, took the best of her too soon, and she tripped in the snow accumulating on the ground.

In the distance, she thought she heard Waverly calling her name, but right next to her Wynonna was giggling and swearing at her for dropping them on the cold snow. She started laughing herself, making Wynonna hit her lightly with her firsts.

Maybe it was the whiskey, but Nicole could only translate those small punches into ways of Wynonna saying she really liked her.

Which was pretty close to the truth.

Nicole closed her eyes right there on the ground, not really minding the cold, the sounds of Wynonna complaining between giggles drift her off to sleep very easily.

She couldn't be more happy to be able to make her friend feel at ease like that.

 

XxX

She took back everything.

Nicole was going to fucking kill Wynonna.

As soon as her hangover passed and moving her head didn't hurt so much or made her want to throw up.

Moving her head a little bit and opening her eyes, Nicole took a look at her surroundings and noticed she was in Waverly's room. How she got there, she had no idea. The last thing she remembered was lining up cans with Wynonna and a full bottle of whiskey.

Nicole tried to sit  up on bed really slowly and after good 3 minutes debating between coffee and sleeping again, she finally noticed a glass of water, aspirin and a note written on Waverly's handwriting, all resting on the nightstand.

Nicole drank the whole water with the pill and blinked a few times before being able to focus on the words her girlfriend wrote.

_I'm back to BBD. Jeremy needed help with translations._

_Sleep tight, drunk head, I'll be back with everyone for lunch. Love ya x_

_Ps: I'm never letting you babysit Wynonna ever again. You seem to have a sweet tooth for alcohol when you're with her._

_Pps: … thinking again, you sure are a cute drunk and you guys seemed to be  having fun. Thank you._

Folding the note on her pocket, Nicole got up from bed and went to take a long shower. She was passed out most of the morning, so she wouldn't have to wait much until Waverly arrived.

Getting downstairs, feeling a bit better after the shower, Nicole found Wynonna on the kitchen making coffee. She pretty much looked the same as every day, not at all like she just helped Nicole empty a full bottle of whiskey 12 hours ago.

“Haught Damn. Don't you look like shit…”

“Thanks.” Nicole said humorlessly. “I saw the mirror this morning”

“More like this afternoon…”

Nicole didn't have the strength to say anything back, she just accepted the mug of black coffee Wynonna put in front of her as she sat on the dinner table. She took a huge gulp, but spilled almost everything on the floor.

“Dude!!”

“What the hell, Wynonna? This is not coffee!”. Nicole said as she stood from the table to pick some paper towels and clean the mess.

“No… This is Doc's secret recipe to cure hangovers.”

“What on Earth you put in there?”

Wynonna just made a very suspicious face, as if she was making a critical decision. “You don't want to know that.” she picked the mug again and offered to Nicole. “Drink. Trust me”

Nicole sniffed the thing. It didn't smell like anything specific. She scoffed. “If I keep trusting you, I'm gonna need a new liver”

Nicole could see the little smile on Wynonna's face as she drank the anti hangover recipe all at once. But the other woman only spoke after Nicole had finished the last drop.

“So…” Wynonna started as she pushed some pancakes across the table to Nicole. “What do you remember from last night?”

Nicole just took a bite on her pancake. They were cold, but they also were unmistakably the ones Waverly prepare. It was delicious.

“The only thing I got from yesterday is that I'm never drinking with you ever again”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and stole the plate from Nicole, took a couple of bites then slid it back to her.

“No, but seriously.” Wynonna asked still chewing. “You don't remember anything?”

“Just some poor soup cans and a drinking game?”

Wynonna was practically grinning. “Not just any drinking game, but The super Earp challenge!”

Nicole raised and eyebrow and stared at Wynonna like she had lost her mind more than usual. She decided to slide her the rest of the pancakes just in case.

Wynonna ate the whole thing before starting to explain. “It's not as super as it sounds. This is not even the real name, I guess? It was Willa who suggested.

Anyway, it's a family tradition that before anyone has the right to ask an Earp in marriage, they have to prove they still have a decent aiming while drunk.

According to family history, it seems like a reasonable thing to do. And it seems you did okay”

Nicole was sort of short circuiting. Did Wynonna say marriage?

“Hmm… thanks? But... Wynonna, I do love Waverly, okay? But I just got a divorce and if I ever have the opportunity to marry Waves, it's really not  gonna be in the immediate future.

I don't want to do this in the rush of a moment. If it's ever gonna happen, it's gonna be serious. For real. The most real thing I will probably ever do in my life”.

Wynonna got up from her chair across Nicole and walked towards her with a stern face that reminded Nicole from when the other woman was about to send a demon back to hell.

She gulped.

And had to give almost everything on herself not to jump scared when Wynonna put a hand on her shoulder.

“I know.” Wynonna said looking Nicole in the eye and not changing her expression even a little bit. “But Bulshar is awake and we don't know what's gonna be the next thing trying to kill us tomorrow. I guess I just wanted to be extra sure that, no matter what happens, you really are the right person for Waverly.

So, whenever you guys are ready. It will be a honor to call you family”

Nicole doesn't get emotional so easily, but Wynonna took her completely out of guard, and as she tried to form any words on her brain, the tears started to form on her eyes.

Nicole was sure Wynonna saw them when she smiled at Nicole in a gentle way that was so not like the Wynonna Nicole was used to.

But if they really were going to be family one day, it figures that Nicole should start to adapt to this side of Wynonna too.

Before Nicole could say anything back, Waverly, Doc, Jeremy and Dolls entered the house and Wynonna just gave a light squeeze on her shoulder, silently ending the conversation that probably should never be mentioned again.

They all greeted Nicole, and Wynonna asked Dolls to help Doc outside with the fire, since they were going to make a barbecue.

Wynonna bet the food would be ready in no time if Dolls went on lizard mode to start the fire himself. Jeremy said that he didn't think Dolls was any hotter than regular fire, then proceeded to follow Doc outside after understanding what he had just said.

“I guess he's still right.” Wynonna said hitting Dolls on the butt and practically running outside with the BBD agent right on her heels.

Nicole and Waverly remained in the kitchen, laughing at their friends’ antics.

Nicole shook her head and tried to wipe the tears discreetly, while still recovering from the whiplash of emotions those people she loved so much just put her through.

She only looked up when she felt Waverly put her arms around her neck, and wasted no time in pulling her girlfriend to sit on her lap.

Waverly’s face was up close, still smiling and reminding Nicole of something between sunrises and meteor showers.

Nicole couldn't help but kiss her.

Soundly.

As if she hadn't seen her for nearly 24 hours. Which was almost truth.

When they broke the kiss, Waverly held Nicole's hand and walked them outside, towards the barbecue. But before they crossed the front door, Waverly stopped and turned to Nicole with a serious face, only a small hint of a smile on the corner of her lips betraying her.

“You and Wynonna won't be left unattended near alcohol. Got it?”

Nicole giggled and kissed Waverly's forehead. “Got it. But it was fun and you did say I was a cute drunk”

Waverly let go of Nicole's hand and turned to leave. “Yep, especially when you refused to let Dolls carry you inside because the snow was so soft and it reminded you of my boobs”

“What?!”

That was it. Wynonna was a dead Earp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
